Uzbekistan
Basics Uzbekistan has 4 GSM network operators: * Ucell * Beeline * UMS * Uzmobile This is added by Perfectum '''on CDMA only (not compatible to GSM networks) and the Korean-backed wireless broadband provider '''EVO that operates on WiMAX (not compatible to GSM networks) and shifts to TD-LTE now covering mostly Tashkent only. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 2600 MHz on Ucell and Beeline with additional 700 MHz on Ucell and with EVO using TDD-LTE on 2300 MHz (Band 40) dubbed as "Super iMAX". Regulations Visitors and travellers to the country can buy a SIM card. Officially, they need to show their passport and a confirmation of their registration at a hotel. Some providers only deal with foreigners through specific outlets. There are vendors around trying to sell you a SIM card already registered to somebody else. Uzbek providers quote their charges in USD, whereas transactions are done in Som, their national currency. The exchange rate is around 2800-2900 som per USD. This means that loading of balance, as well as deduction of charges from the balance is done in som, but against the daily central bank exchange rate. 'Ucell ' Ucell is the largest company in number of subscribers and owned by COSCOM, which on itself is majority owned by TeliaSonera. It uses the 900 and 1800 MHz bands for 2G services, 2100 MHz band for 3G with coverage in main cities and has launched 4G in 2600 and 700 MHz bands with coverage in Tashkent and Samarqand only. Ucell has the best coverage in the country at the highest rates: Ucell coverage map Availability The SIM card without any balance costs 3000 Som (<$1), whereas also kits are sold for 4500 Som (with 1500 Som balance) and 6000 Som (with 3000 Som balance). In general you need to be a citizen or a permanent resident of Uzbekistan to subscribe. In case of Ucell, some outlets are authorised to sell to tourists as well and can be found here. Expect to bring your passport and a registration slip from the hotel where you are staying. In Uzbekistan you are on all providers on a (mostly daily) base plan. This gives you a minimal allowance to be topped up by additional packages. Selection of the tariff package goes via USSD code *120#. A one time set up fee for selecting a tariff package is $0.50. Among the myriad of tariffs for those the best base plan for data users is called 'Affordable Internet' (Qulay Internet' ''in Uzbek). For $0.08 per day you get 4 MB of access and in case of booking a monthly pack, additional MB come on top for nighttime usage. Additional internet beyond the allowance is charged at $0.04 per MB in daytime and $0.01 per MB at night (between 1am and 9am) Topping-up goes online through the website or local top-up providers. Balance is valid for 90 days. To check your balance type *100#. '''Number Freeze If you intend to visit Uzbekistan again, you can "freeze" your number by dialling *145*1# when leaving Uzbekistan. This way the daily base charge will be stopped, but your remaing internet allowance will be saved. When you are back in Uzbekistan you then dial *145*2# to re-activate the line. This will allow to keep the number for 6 or 12 months. The charge for this service is $3.90 for 6 months and $6.90 for a year. To check status dial *145*3#. 'Data feature packs' Ucell has daily, weekly and monthly data packages that can be selected: The cost is deducted from the balance. All packages auto-renew as long as there is balance, unless a deactivation code has been sent (or selected via the Ucell App). To change packages, the old package has to be deactivated first and you will receive a text message confirming the activation of the package. Checking the status of your package goes with USSD code *107#. These daily packages can be loaded on all voice packages and auto-renew each day until a deactivation code is sent. Daily packages can be deactivated with code *555*1*10*2*1#. Weekly data packages available are following: Deactivation is done by keying *555*2*10*1# The monthly packages (for 30 days) are offered as well: Except for the Package 4000, the volume is doubled for usage at night time (1am - 9am) when subscribed to "Affordable internet" voice tariff. All packages but 4000 are shut off when having reached quota, Package 4000 will be throttled to 16 kbps in this case. Deactivation of monthly packages goes with USSD code *555*3*10*1# For where 4G is available the following 4G packages are available and go at maximum reachable speed inside the 4G and 3G coverage area and then fall back to 64 kbps speed, when the data volume has been consumed (Midi and Maxi Packages only). Deactivation goes with USSD code *555*4*10*1# More information *Website in English: UCell *APN: internet *Apps: "My Ucell" app is available for Android, iOS and Windows Phones and allows to manage tariffs and packages. Their app also has an interface in English as well and is convenient when you do not have all these USSD codes handy. A java based app with same features is offered as well. Beeline Beeline is the second provider in the country. It's controlled by Russian-backed VimpelCom. It has a reasonable coverage in the country and also started 4G/LTE in Tashkent in 2015, but is not yet available for prepaid customers. Availability Like on Ucell you have to chose a base plan first to be topped up by data packages for more data. These two plans are the most suitable for data users: * Be Smart: $1.99 per week including 150 minutes to Beeline, 25 minutes to other domestic providers, 50 MB data and free Viber, Whatsapp and Telegram usage. Additional data is charged at $0.15 per MB. Activation: *110*595#. * Click: $0.04 per day. Nothing included, but data costs $0.04 per MB 9am-1am and $0.02 per MB 1am-9am. Discounted nighttime packages available. Activation: *110*000#. Data feature packs Beeline offers 'Mini-Packs' for 3 days or usual monthly packages for data. These 'Mini-Packs' for 3 days are sold: For activation, you need to have a few cents more than the package price on your account. These monthly packages are sold valid for 30 days: You can check data consumption within the packages by code *103#. If you have subscribed to the "Click" base plan, the same data volume will be awarded again for night use (1am - 9am) as a free bonus. For the correct operation of the night bonus it's necessary to interrupt the session and to initiate a new one past 1am. More information * Website in Uzbek and Russian: Beeline * APN: internet.beeline.uz * Apps: Beeline offers an app for Android, iOS and Windows Phones as well as a java-based applet, allowing the user to check the balance and to manage the tariffs. Unlike with Ucell, the interface is only available in Russian. Look for Beeline Uz in the respective app-markets or click on one of the links provided on their website. UMS UMS for Universal Mobile Systems is a joint venture between the Russian operator MTS and the state radio and television broadcaster. In number of subscribers it's the third operator in the country. In 2014 they have made a relaunch and gained many subscribers since then, but its coverage is still rather limited: Coverage Maps Availability A starter pack costs 5000 som and this will also be the start credit of the account. Just like other operators a base plan needs to be selected: * Mini: 25 minutes, 25 text messages and 25 MB per week for $1 per week, deducted at activation and further at the Monday of each week. Activation code is *111*106# * Start: 100 MB for a month for $1.50 at activation and $0.10 for each day. Activation code is *111*100# * Optima: 250 minutes and 100 MB for a month for $5. Activation code is *111*102# There are more plans with minutes and MB's included, to be checked here. It's possible to switch between tariff plans, but unconsumed allowances will be lost. All base plans charge $0.10 per MB outside the allowance. Data is activated by default. Check balance: *100#, you own phone number: *150# and internet package balance: *102# Data feature packs UMS offers 4 types of internet packages: internet packages valid for 30 days without auto-renewal, packages that do auto-renew with a reduced rate for the subsequent month, special packages valid for 30 days for use at night time (between 0-8am) and unlimited packages for 1 day, 1 week or 30 days for use at night times ("DRIVE packs"). Internet packages for 30 days without auto-renewal are available as following: After the volume is exhausted or the 30 days have lapsed, the default rate is charged until a new plan is subscribed. The same packs are available with auto-renewal called "OnNet". In the first month the rate is same as with the non-auto-renewable packages. In the subsequent months a 5% discount is applied. This option is interesting for those, who plan to stay around longer. To activate recurrent packages just change *102*.... in the USSD code of once-off packages to *202*.... To deactivate use code *202*0# For night owls there is a an unlimited data package that also auto-renews until deactivated. These packs are for use between midnight and 8am. First the volume of the talk tariff is used before the internet plan MB's are consumed. In case of night packages booked on top of normal internet packs, the night allowance is used at nighttime before the normal allowance will be consumed. Changing the talk tariff will not have effect on the allowances of the data plans. To keep using the internet services you have to ensure that at least $0.01 is still in your account. More Information * Website in Uzbek and Russian: UMS * APN: net.ums.uz UzMobile UzMobile by state-owned Uztelecom used to be a CDMA-only provider on 450 MHz. In 2015 they started with GSM in 2G and 3G in Tashkent. They are the smallest GSM-provider in the country with a very limited GSM coverage so far. Nationwide service extension is under way and 4G is planned: Uzmobile GSM coverage Availability Like with Ucell, a true zero rate pre-paid tariff is not available. Instead one of the many base plans need to be selected, for which the fee is deducted from the balance: * Traffic: $0.80 per month giving 40 MB of internet access. Additional MB is charged at $0.05/MB. * Step: $1.50 per month giving 30 minutes of national calls and 50 MB of internet access. Additional MB is charged at $0.07/MB. * Salom: $0.15 per day (but one full month will be deducted in first month), good for 250 minutes of calls and 120 MB of data. Additional MB is charged at $0.05/MB. Data feature packs On top of the tariffs selected data packages are available as well. Smaller packages are good for 30 days, larger for 90 days. Activation is done by sending the code in a text message to 9999. Internet packages do not auto-renew. To check data balance, text 1002 to 9999 or dial *100*2# More information *Website in Uzbek and Russian: UzMobile *APN: internet.uzmobile.uz